


Bath Time Couldn't Get Any Better Than This

by barns_bucky



Series: Hawksilver [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Flirting, M/M, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barns_bucky/pseuds/barns_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro and Wanda take platonic baths together and Clint just happens to be passing by and just happens to watch the whole thing with an awkward boner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time Couldn't Get Any Better Than This

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request that I filled on my tumblr earlier and decided to post it on here, as well as throw in an added chapter.  
> Prompt requests are always open so feel free to pop me an ask with a prompt on my tumblr (@wintxr-soldixr) if you'd like.

**Pietro’s POV**

****Pietro sat cross legged in the tub as he scrubbed Wanda’s head lightly as he worked the shampoo into her hair. Was it strange that they bathed together at the age of twenty? In the eyes of others, then yeah it was pretty weird but to them they didn’t really see the inappropriateness. To them they were just two twins sitting in a tub in bathing suits, washing each other’s hair because neither of them could get their hair clean because it was so damn thick.

The white haired male was so focused on the mess of hair in front of him that he didn’t really notice the creak of the door as it was nudged open nor did his sister, who was still levitating the rubber ducks. “Shit,” he ground out as his fingers were caught in the dark brown locks.

**Clint's POV**

He wasn’t someone who spied on people nor did he spy on his team mates, but when he heard splashing in the bathroom (and saw the door cracked open) he couldn’t help but check it out; what if it was Steve? That’d be a sight to see (and share).

Breathing out, he gently pushed the door open until he had enough space to see inside the bathroom. His eyes immediately found the twins and his jaw nearly hit the ground because what the fuck? Even though he knew he should turn around and flee, he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander down Pietro’s toned stomach. Damn was it toned. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and he had to hold himself back from moving further into the bathroom.

“Shit.” Clint’s stomach dropped as the one word left Pietro’s mouth and, for a split second, he thought that he had been seen, but then he realized that the Sokovian hadn’t even noticed him.

Did he feel guilty for watching the two? Yes, he did feel a bit guilty because he _should_ give them their privacy - no matter how weird this was - but  _god_ did Pietro’s abs do weird things to him.

They must have been almost done with their bath when he arrived because not long after he should up - and gained a boner - were they starting to get out. With as much grace as he could muster, he ducked out of sight and hurried down the hallway towards his room, trying to hide the current hard-on he was sporting.

**Time Skip [Pietro's POV]**

A small smirk was plastered across the Sokovian’s face as he sped down the hallway towards Clint’s room.

Without knocking, he let himself in and frowned at what he found; Clint was tending to his  _arrows._

“Did you like the show?”

“Hm?”

“I said: did you like the show?”

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Pietro.”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Barton. I saw you back in the bathroom,  _watching_ us.” In a blink of an eye (or less), Pietro was seated beside the archer with a slight smile on his face. “So…. did you enjoy the show?”

“There was no show to speak of, Pietro. You  _and_ Wanda were taking a bath.” A frown spread across Pietro’s face at Clint’s response.

“I think you were jealous.” With that, Pietro stood and darted to the door. “Did you like it?”

“Yes,” the word left the archer’s mouth as if he was disappointed in himself.

“Maybe next time it’ll be you.” With that the speedster was gone, leaving a shocked (and kind of delighted) Clint alone.


End file.
